Tauriel
Tauriel was a beautiful female Silvan Elf of Greenwood and the head of the Elven guard. Biography Early life Tauriel, the future head of the elven guards was born in TA 2341 during the Third Age. Sometime in the year TA 2362, her parents were killed by orcs when she turned twenty-one. Tauriel mourned her the death of her parents until she grew close with Legolas, son of Thranduil. Over the years, Tauriel began to learn how to wield a sword, and archery by her new mentor Legolas. Tauriel impressed Legolas and Thranduil so much, but since she never forgot how her parents were killed, she became very lethal. In the year TA 2799, Tauriel became a high ranking and combat-ready member of the Woodland Realm. Battle of Mirkwood During the Dark Wars, Tauriel and Legolas fought together in the Battle of Mirkwood when Azog the Defiler led a legion of Gundabad orcs to attack the Woodland Realm. Aiding the Thorin and Company In late-TA 2941, Tauriel rescued Kíli after the dwarves and humans were ambushed by Great Spiders. Under Legolas' orders, she and the other guards took them back to the Elven cavern fortress and confiscate their weapons. There, Tauriel becomes curious of Kíli's talisman and they spend time for a while. She was later summoned to meet with Thranduil under Legolas' orders. As a captain of the guard, she was ordered by the King to drive the spiders out of Mirkwood. She explains that new spiders enter the kingdom after the previous ones were wiped out. She suggests sorties to destroy the spider's source outside the kingdom's boundaries near Dol Guldur, but this idea is quickly dismissed by Thranduil. When the Dwarves and Humans escaped, Tauriel and Legolas led a band of soldiers to battle Bolg and his troops arrive to attack the Company. During the battle, Kíli is injured and is saved once again by Tauriel. She and Legolas take one orc to the palace for interrogation. The orc mocks Tauriel about the impending death of Kíli, which enrages her. When she tries to kill the orc, Thranduil orders her to leave them be. She then leaves the palace without the permission of the Elvenking to search for the Dwarves and Humans, as well as Kíli. She is later followed by Legolas, who confronts her by the river. As he asked her to come back with him so that Thranduil may forgive her, Tauriel refuses since she recognized the growing evils that were beginning to spread all over Middle-earth and was destined to eradicate the enemy rather than withdrawing into the safety of the elven realm. She also told him that she must find Kíli and save him because he does not know that the arrow that wounded him was poison. Legolas agrees to accompany her. In Esgaroth, the house of Bard is attacked by Bolg and his troops. Tauriel and Legolas arrive to rescue the Company and kill the orcs. As Legolas ran after Bolg, Tauriel takes some athelas obtained by Bofur and uses it to heal Kili's wounds. Half in delirium, Kíli speaks of her great beauty and wonders aloud whether she might someday love him. Tauriel tells him to lie still but is obviously touched, and Kíli moves his hand to hold hers. The Great Battle Her love for Kíli is further explored as the two admit their love for one another. Tauriel leaves Thranduil and accompanies Legolas and Bilbo to Ravenhill in order to warn Thorin, Dwalin, Fíli and Kíli of an upcoming attack led by Bolg. Tauriel successfully finds Kíli then the two battle against Bolg together. She is overpowered and almost killed by Bolg, but Kíli sacrificed himself to save her. Tauriel mourns over Kili's dead body and wishes to bury him, thus showing her true love for him. After she was banned from Mirkwood by Thranduil, Tauriel retreated to Cerin Amroth a few days later where she gave up her life and was buried there. Category:Females Category:Silvan Elves Category:Wood-elves of Mirkwood